The usual
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint get into a fight, like usual, beat each other up, like usual, kiss, like usual...wait WHAT?


Heya! I just love these two so I had to write a little something ^_^ I hope you guys like it!

It's just a one shot unfortunately! but I hope you like it all the same!

xX-the-usual-xX

"fucking Wood." I growled pushing my way past Pucey and Montague who had gathered around me in an attempt to read the piece of paper that had been pinned to the post.

Laughing at the double meaning of my words, I shot them a glare to silence them, not at all in the mood to joke around.

"What's up?" Higgs asked, appearing on my other side, his hand running through his hair in confusion.

"Fucking wood!" catching the smile that threatened to spread across his face I immediately added "don't even fucking think about it, you know what I meant."

"So what's Wood done this time?" thrusting the piece of paper in front of his eyes he began to read aloud "Fuck off flint, I'm already on the pitch just give up...wow he's really given up with all pleasantries huh?"

Snatching the paper from his grip, I marched out furiously to the centre of the pitch.

"Look Marc, maybe you should just let him have this one...or not." He hastily added catching sight of my death glare.

"WOOD!" I yelled trying to catch the attention of one of the many Scarlett figures that were circling the air above.

"That's not something we need to know about," a female voice shouted from somewhere up ahead. I was about to retaliate when another voice intervened.

"IF EVERYONE DOESN'T STOP WITH 'WOOD' JOKES, I SWEAR I'LL KILL SOMEONE." Ahh, so that must be wood then.

"WOOD GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE."

I could practically see the eye rolls his and my team were giving at that very moment. As soon as we got into a confrontation like this it almost always ended in an immediate end of practice and/or detention, and almost certainly the loss of house points.

But I was much to pissed off to care.

"What now Flint?" Wood said, landing meters away from were me and my team had gathered.

"What the fuck is this?" I said immediately, smoothing out the screwed up paper that had Woods message scrawled out upon it.

"Well Flint, if you could read you'd realise that It was telling you that this pitch is ours for the next...oh 3 hours." Ignoring the protests that issued from his team at his announcement he span around fully intending to return to what was left of his training.

"Oh I don't think so, see I have special permission from Snape, so that makes this," I said, holding up the piece of paper "worth shit." Tearing down the centre of the page, I let it be swept up by the wind and carried into the distance.

"oh yeah?" Wood scowled, eyeing me suspiciously "and whys that?"

"Well, I pointed out to Snape that no matter how much training you had your team will still be shit, so it's just a waste of time letting you train when you could be focusing on other things you can actually do, like study, or in your case Wood nothing...it seems like that's the only thing your good at, other than getting on my nerves. "

I smirked as I could see the anger rising through Wood, insulting his Quidditch skills was a quick fire way to get his pissed off, and it was obviously working.

"Fuck off Flint," he growled, his tone dangerously low.

"Or what?" I hissed, taking a step closer daring him to make a move.

Sensing danger, I could feel Higgs and Pucey shift nervously away from me, lest they were to get caught in the cross fire and from the corner of my eyes I could see Wood's team do the same.

Grinning cockily at him I murmured so quietly I knew only Wood could hear me "I knew you didn't have the guts."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt something make contact with the right side of my face.

Momentarily stunned in my surprise, I didn't have time to react before wood swung his fist out again, this time hitting me square on the nose.

Stumbling backwards, I clutched onto my nose and was slightly relieved to realise I wasn't even bleeding.

Snarling violently I immediately reached out and twisted one of Woods arms backwards across his back before he could attack me again.

What I hadn't bet on was the sudden loss of balance, and I ended up forcing Wood onto the floor with me on top of him.

It probably would have been a very awkward and embarrassing position had Wood still not been thrashing violently underneath me.

Punching him roughly in the gut in an attempt to silence him, I could almost feel the rage radiating out of him, and it was oddly satisfying knowing I and only I could induce this kind of reaction from him.

"Get the fuck OFF ME Flint!" Wood growled punching me in the chest trying to force me off of him. I would have let him go (maybe) had I not been smart enough to realise that as soon as I let him go he'd start attacking me again.

"Fucking Gryffindor." I snarled, adjusting my position so I could pin Woods wrists out of harm's way, not particularly wanting to get smashed in the face again.

As I made the comment about his house, I suddenly remembered that we were not alone. Glancing upwards I was sort of relieved to find that the rest of our teammates had already given us up as a lost cause, and had not stuck around long enough to see us in this awkward predicament.

Talking of awkward predicaments, I turned back towards Wood who had obviously just came to the same conclusion that no matter how you looked at it this was an incredibly sexual position.

I probably would have thought nothing of it had it not been for the oddly hard thing pressed uncomfortably against my thigh.

Glancing downwards, I looked up to meet Woods eyes, who had obviously just realised the same thing.

Wood was getting _turned on_ by this.

"queer," I muttered, smirking slightly as Woods face flushed red.

"you're the one straddling me," He growled back. I was about to retaliate when I realised the truth of his words, I was even more surprised (and slightly horrified) at the discovery that I didn't_ want _to move, and was quite satisfied with staying in that position well, forever.

It was at that moment that I realised the smart thing to would be to run away an never look back, but the 'smart thing to do' couldn't be further from my thoughts. I was much too caught up in was woods teeth were biting lightly on his lower lip, too caught up in the way his bright blue eyes peeked up at me through dark lashes that fanned out across his milky pale skin.

Or the way his hair looked _oh so soft_. Suddenly filled with the urge to touch it, I quickly lay a hand across the back of his neck and, before he had time to protest, ran my fingers across his hair line, until they reached his forehead, just above his wide eyes.

That's when I realised that I was slowly lowering my face to his, but I was much to caught up to realise that this was probably a bad idea...much too caught up in the way his skin felt underneath me hands.

And suddenly my lips were on his, and it was like an explosion. He took less time than I thought possible to respond, eagerly pushing apart my lips with his tongue I suddenly realised why he was being so rough. All of the anger he previously had was now being vented into something, kissing me, and I probably wasn't as surprised as I should be to realise that I _liked_ it.

Completly losing all logic that had been screaming at me that this was a bad idea, I made quick work of his short throwing off him completely to reveal the toned chest underneath, raising a hand to the top of bare skin, I slowly skimmed lightly down the front of his chest, grinning into our kiss as he shivered slightly in pleasure.

Feeling something slide underneath my own shirt, I leaned slightly into Oliver to deepen the kiss, and let him take control. Without warning I was flipped over until my back was on the grass and it was Oliver leaning over the top of me, and I surprised myself by realising that for the first time, I wasn't afraid to not be in control. Maybe it was because I was too busy focusing on the hand that was slowly making its way down my chest, or maybe because I (for some reason) trusted the Gryffindor but all I knew was it just felt so _right _despite being so _wrong_.

Moaning lightly as I felt Woods teeth bite slightly onto my earlobe, I could hear him whisper huskily into my ear "why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Xx-The-Usual-Xx

Little did either of them know that less than a few metres away, huddled not-so-slyly behind one of the bleachers was the Quidditch team mates that Wood and Flint has so adamantly assumed had left.

"No way!" Bletchley sighed, handing over his two galleons to an eager awaiting Alicia.

"Pay up guys! You too Higgs!" Bell smirked holding out her hand to accept her share of coins.

"I don't get it," Higgs scowled, fishing in the bottom of his robe pocket in search of his pouch of money, "how did you guys know?"

"It's all about the sexual tension," Angelina nodded wisely "pay up Freddie!"

Fred unwillingly handed her over the two galleons he had promised.

"Sexual tension?" Montague repeated, "what the fuck does that mean?" Looking expectantly over at Higgs as if awaiting an answer.

Higgs merely shook his head however, clearly equally clueless.

Shaking her head at their ignorance, Katie nodded her head in the direction of the chaning rooms where flint and Wood had just disappeared into. "How long do you reckon they will hold out before they start practically shagging in class?"

"2 weeks!" Alicia said immediately, offering out her hand to accept the bet.

Higgs however grasped his hands over his ears, "MENTAL IMAGES GUYS!"

Turns out Alicia was right.

xX-The-Usual-xX

There you go!

Hope you liked it ^_^ It was a bit rushed sorry (:


End file.
